Secluded Scents
by morning-fight
Summary: Before Edward Cullen was ever conceived, Isabella Swan was a vampire. She thought she knew love. She thought she had it. But when the time came, would Carlisle be so willing to give her up? E/B with a beginning C.
1. Preface

A/n: I own nothing Twilight related

_**A/n: I own nothing Twilight related. Yet I hope you all enjoy this**__. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Preface_

_Isabella Swan_

Mt breath came in ragged gasps as his hands clutched as my waist desperately, there was no going back now, I knew. He pushed me a little harder into the table, pressing into me, molding to my body as I arched my back, our chests pressing dangerously close.

Besides my bodice, we were one with each other. _Had he lost control? Had I finally won? _He buried his nose into my neck, my hair, my scent. Inhaling deeply, he sent shivers across my entire body. As he breathed out, I could feel my chest harden and I arched into him as far as I possibly could, letting out another breathless gasp.

I heard ribbons and lace fall onto the floor as he pulled them from my hair, all the while rubbing his nose along my jaw line, neck and collar bone. Tantalizingly slow. I shut my eyes and softly breathed his name…

"_Carlisle…"_

_**A/n: I happen to like C/B. If you do not agree, simply do not read it. Nice reviews are love though. I might decide to post another chapter tomorrow too. **_


	2. Chapter 1

Preface

**Loves,**

**A/n: I have yet to own twilight. But I do not. **

**Ok, well let's get this on, shall we? From the bottom of my precious heart, I hope that all of you love this. And thank you all who subscribed. **

**Cindylee99**

**Edwardgirl08**

**THANK YOU!! Your comments made my day! **

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I walked along the cobbled streets in the cold night, not expecting anything to be amiss. This was a new city to me, London, and I was slowly but surely trying to unveil her secrets and find a home in her arms. Quietly, I glided down another street, not quite running yet going faster than the average human.

Then…my nose picked it up before my ears or eyes did. Fire, humans, vampires….blood.

I had always had very good control when it came to resisting human blood, when needed, but there was never really any need. I fed off humans when I wanted. And if, for some reason, I was not aloud to then I would resist.

But this was different.

This blood was sweet and good and pure.

I inhaled deeply, poking my nose in the air while trying to detect the source of this succulent scent. I wanted to find it. I wanted to bathe in it. I wanted to drink its source dry. Quickly, I followed the trail of agonizing sweetness. Running silently through dark streets, ally ways, and finally, underground to the sewers. All the while, the longing in my heart screamed on.

Finally, _finally_, sound reached my ears—a wailing, screeching, angry sound. Also the shouts of men. My vision was fine in the dark as I ran through sewer tunnels, eager to just get closer to the action, though my instincts told me to stay away. The smell became stronger. And then…

Humans. Slaughtered in my path along the sewer walls, some were dry empty carcasses while others yet were only half drained. Some seemed to only have their throats ripped out, or some such mutilation as that. I was unperturbed though. In my years I had seen the slaughter of humans—could see what they did to each other in their pitiful wars and battles. This though…this was done by some of my own kind. I sneered down at one man whose heart had been ripped right out his chest; his blood was still pumping spewing from the gaping hole.

_What a waste._

What dirty eaters. What _monsters._ Who would do this? I glanced around the putrid tunnels, illuminated by the fallen light of dwindling torches. Blood and sewage glinted from the dull light…Then…I saw the stakes, precariously balanced in the limp hands of most of the men. The wooden stakes humans thought so pitifully could kill us. Glancing back to the man I saw a cross around his bloody neck. In fact, every slaughtered man in here had a religious article to them. Pitiful attempts to protect themselves.

I sighed, forlorn now. These were innocent men, but they should not have come here, seeking like they did, the demons they fought against. They knew absolutely nothing.

I turned from the man and proceeded down the tunnel, curious to what I would find at the end. The air was sickly sweet and heavy with blood, but I would never, _never_, drink from one which was murdered like these men. Killing was a thing done in private, as was feeding, so I held my breath and moved on, carefully stepping around pools of blood and damp sewage in a weak attempt to spare my silk slippers. I raised my dress skirts a bit higher. There was no point in being a slob.

My steps brought me out from the underground and onto a dark street, for at vampire speed, I was quite fast. I pulled myself out of the sewer with a small smile—this was turning out to be quite the adventure tonight and I was beginning to wonder if I would ever meet the ones who….

My smile fell as I surveyed the scene that played in front of me. Across the road was a dark alley that was easily seen by my acute eyes and in it was a human and a male vampire. I growled. This was wrong—so wrong. This vampire should have known to be more careful with his secrets. His coven, which I could tell was long gone by its lost scent, was simply stupid. None of them were hurt, yet here theyhad left a wasted massacre in their wake.

The vampire looked up as I growled, and we locked eyes. In that quick moment of connection, I searched for any hint of humanity and found none.

My decision was made.

I silkily jumped up from the sewer entrance and crossed the street, smoothly gliding over to him, all the while keeping eye contact. The man in his arms let out a slight groan as the vampire disconnected his mouth with the mans neck to growl at me. I narrowed my eyes at the vampire and stated quietly, "Let him go."

Confused, the vampire halted his growling, but his grip remained strong on the man. I stepped a foot closer so the two men and I were only inches apart. I widened my eyes a fraction and put an extra dose of persuasion in my voice as I repeated my sentence. "Let. Him. Go."

Eyes glazed slightly from confusion, and he dropped the man, whose body hit the cobbled ground with a hard thud. Still maintaining eye contact with the man, I stated viciously, "Go."

And he turned and left.

I let out a small breath, a human reflex my body still held onto, and then glanced down at the dead man. Yet…he was not dead, I realized. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Surely I thought the vampire had drained him…yet he had not. I sat down next to the unconscious man who had, uncomfortably, landed on the side of his face and I smiled slightly. Taking his head in my skirted lap, I studied his face.

The man was handsome, for a human at least. His matted blonde hair fell into his closed eyes and his breath came in short gasps through his lips. His nose was strong, but he had a long cut below his eye that marred his features. I took my finger and traced his lips. Underneath his eyelids, his eyes slid back and forth furiously, and his breathing picked up. I smiled and leaned into him a little more, breathing in his scent…

I stopped.

He smelled wonderful; like everything good in the world and more. I rose my eyebrows and placed my nose against his jaw line, sweeping it against his neck and ear. _So good_…I could have…

The man groaned in pain and I started instantly, jumping in surprise_. Right. Human. In pain….what to do?_ I wanted to help him. I really did—and yet I did not know why. And then he withered in pain. _Oh right. Venom._ I shook my head in realization. He was infected now- one of my kind. I had to take care of him because he was now my responsibility. I scowled. _Right Bella. Save the human? What is this? Just kill him to put him out of his misery._ But no. I didn't really want to kill him. I wanted him for myself.

_Grow up! He was trying to __**kill**__ the vampires. The last thing he wants to do is become one. _My common sense battled with my desire while I bit my lip in uncertainty. _What to do?_ Then he groaned out breathlessly, "Help me…please…" His lips then pursed in pain. My face scrunched up even more and I patted his matted hair around his face, brushed it out of his eyes, placed my cooling hand to his brow…his eyes shot open as I placed both of my cool hands on either side of his head.

His blazing blue eyes stared up at me desperately, searching for my face. I locked eyes with him and leaned in a little closer. "Please," he whispered "save me." His ice blue eyes stared into my red ones franticly, searching for something, hope perhaps.

_Doesn't he know who he's asking? _

I choked on a sob as I made my decision. "Yes. Alright. I'll help you." He sighed and his body sagged into mine has he tried to gain some comfort from the fire raging in his veins. I breathed in his face coolly, trying anything to make his change more comfortable. He smiled, very softly, and I pursed my lips, determined now to help him. Gently, I reached behind him and pressed on the nerves that I knew would make him unconscious. He quietly slipped back into unconsciousness as his body twitched in pain.

"There now," I whispered, kissing a spot on his forehead, "you'll be ok with me."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Yay. Bella meets Carlisle for the first time! I hope to update soon, and I hope you all love it. Also, sorry if it's short. Would you rather have short chapters that come every day, or really long chapters that come only once or twice a week? Let me know. I'll make it happen. Thanks!**

**x**


End file.
